The Other Side of the Gates
by Midgarson
Summary: Having had enough of Louise's abuse, Saito blindly trusted an unknown voice that promised him a complete separation from his master. As a result, he made a shocking decision. Will Saito come to regret his choice?
1. Chapter 1

For any commoner to be in Saito's situation right now, it would be a great honor to be recognized by the palace for capturing a highly-sought-after thief, as well as being invited to the Ball of Frigg, a function that only nobles attend. But Saito is not really a normal commoner…he is the familiar of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, or as Louise likes to say, 'her dog;' but Saito has had enough of being a 'dog,' even after saving her from being crushed.

_*Flashback*_

_Saito, standing near the door of the house and 20 meters away from Louise shouted, "Run, Louise!" _

_Louise refused. "No! If I subdue this, no one will call me Louise the Zero ever again." Louise appeared to be very serious. The golem tilted its head, pondering whether to deal with Louise, or Kirche and Tabitha, who were escaping. _

_"Look at the size difference between you and the golem! You can't possibly win!"_

_"You're just a dog, do not dare to tell me what I can and can't do! You better stay where you are while we take care of it."_

_*Flashback end*_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of one of the guards at the door, who notified everyone of Louise's entrance. "The daughter of the Duke de La Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière has arrived!"

Louise was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry-blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves which adorned her grandeur.

After confirming that the guest had arrived, the musicians started playing music that was extremely soothing to the ears. All around Louise were males that were captivated by Louise's beauty asking for a dance with her. After she looked at Saito with indifference for a moment, she turned to one of the boys and accepted his request to dance with him.

"You know, Derf, I think I have had enough of being a familiar," Saito spoke to his sword.

"Are you sure, partner? I mean, I know how Louise treats you, but still…the only way to end a contract is for one of you to die."

"I don't care! I just want to end this damn thing, and if that means I need to kill someone, then so be it."

_**"Are you sure about that kid?"**_

"Who said that?" Saito jumped in surprise and looked around him, but he did not see anyone.

"What's wrong, partner?"

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

_**"I'm not something, kid, and you don't need to shout…you just need to speak in your mind. I hear you just fine."**_

_"Where you are? I can hear you, but I can't see you,"_ Saito responded.

_**"I'm in the rune on your left hand."**_

_"And why are you in this rune?"_

_**"Do you know anything about Brimir and Void magic?"**_

_"No, not really. Just the tip of the iceberg."_

_**"The first thing you need to know is that 'the Void' is a magic that came from my world to this world nearly twelve thousand years ago."**_

_"Wait! From what I know, Brimir and Void magic appeared six thousand years ago. If what you say is true, then why was there not even a single Void mage for such a long time?"_

_**"Void magic has two faces; one face is the power of destruction, and the other face is the power of creation. One face can't exist if the other is not present as well."**_

_"So, six thousand years ago Brimir was born with the second 'face' is what you're trying to say?"_

_**"No. Brimir just had the power of destruction. When Void magic was stolen from my world, the power of creation managed to separate from the power of destruction, and remains in my world. Six thousand years ago, a boy was born with the power of creation in my world, and Brimir was born here with the power of destruction."**_

_"And what happened to this boy?"_

_**"You are speaking with him right now."**_

_"So, you're the boy…but what happened so that you are in my rune?"_

_**"I came to this world to take the other part of the Void magic back to my home; but Brimir was waiting for me, and took my power. But he knew that a human can't control the full power of Void, so he did the next best thing. He used my power to create four Void items, four Void rings, and four familiars. But what he didn't know is that my soul was put into the twelve items he made. But this was not his biggest mistake; no, his biggest mistake was that he didn't destroy my body after he took my power. You see, my body somehow managed to use the last bit of power that remained and it created a gate connected to all worlds from this galaxy. It sealed him inside, waiting for my return."**_

_"And what happened after this?"_

_**"Well, my body started to create Anti-Void existence, and sent attacks against Brimir. Of course, Brimir won against them all; but all that ended when Ancient Dragon appeared."**_

_"So what happened after Ancient Dragon appeared?"_

_**"He managed to eat two of Brimir's familiars, Mjöðvitnir and Vindálfr, and became nearly as powerful as Brimir. Because Brimir couldn't win, he chose to seal Ancient Dragon inside of his own body. But a short time after this he started to become mad and went to start a holy war with the elf. This brought his death at the hand of his most loved familiar, Gandálfr. But before he died completely, he managed to transfer the Void magic to his descendants-four descendants-each with his own familiar; and of course, he made Sasha the Gandálfr give each ring to the Spirits of water, earth, fire and wind, and the four items to the royal families of Tristania, Galia, Albion and Romalia."**_

_"Wait! When I fought with Fouquet, she called me 'Gandálfr,' so does this mean Louise is one of the void mages?"_

_**"Yes, but to tell the truth, I'm surprised you are not affected by Gandálfr's fake motive, and that you want to kill your master to break this contract."**_

_"Fake motive?"_

_**"Yes, this rune will make the familiar obey its master and never think about running away or killing the master. Normally, fake motive activates almost instantly to stop me from awakening, but I see you managed to waken me."**_

_"Care to tell me if I can break this contract?"_

_**"With my help of course you can. You will still be Gandálfr, but your rune will only be seen if you hold a weapon; and Louise will not be your master anymore, so she can summon another familiar."**_

_"Good. But tell me what you want in return for this? I don't think you will help me just because you like me." _

_**"What I want is simple. I want you to be the new host of the true Void, with me in you. And if we absorb the power of my original body, you can resist the power."**_

_"Hmm…that is good for me, but will I need to kill the Void mage and the familiar to receive the stolen power?"_

_**"Maybe, maybe not. We will see. For now we should collect the first item and ring. I think we need the ring first, so I will have to teach you to use my power."**_

_"Your power?"_

_**"I'm connected to 'the gate,' and by default, so are you, so I need to teach you to use that power."**_

_"Fine by me. Now tell me how I can break this contract."_

_**"Just drop a bit of your blood onto the rune, and I will do the rest."**_

Saito took Derf and cut his finger, letting the blood drop onto his rune. After contact, the rune emitted a black, malicious light and disappeared from Saito's skin.

_**"Done, now we better move from here. Tomorrow we must be in the city."**_

_"And one more thing, do you know how to write and read?"_

_**"Yes, I know… why did you ask?"**_

_"Can you transfer that information into my head? I need to write something to Louise and it will be helpful to know how to read and write."_

_**"Ok, I see your point. I will send you the information, now hurry up."**_

_***Break***_

Saito entered into Louise's room and saw her sleeping. He moved to the desk and found some paper and ink and started to write. After this he pulled something out of his pocket and put it over the letter before turning to leave her room.

_**"Wait a minute. Take the broken, golden sword with you."**_

_"For what will I need it?"_

_**"You will see…now take it."**_

_"Fine."_

After Saito picked up the broken sword he left Louise's room and headed for the academy's gate. But in the courtyard the voice stop him once again.

_**"Wait, grasp the broken sword in you left hand and let me do something."**_

_"Fine."_

Saito looked in awe as he saw the broken sword become enveloped by a dark aura and start to change. After a few minutes the aura disappeared and Saito found himself holding a double-edged, black long sword.

"What the hell!"

**"Looking good…don't you think so, too, partner?"**

"You can speak now?"

**"Yes, but I need a medium to do it. I can speak now, and this sword is my new medium."**

"Well, I'm happy to meet you, my name Hiraga Saito."

**"I am Shaitan."**

"Well, let's go then."

As Saito put Shaitan on his back, together with Derf in an X-formation, he began moving to the gate once again. The light of the moon and Shaitan's radiant aura made Saito look different. As he exited the academy's gate, a mighty roar was heard throughout all of Halkeginia.

"The next time we meet, I do not think things will be the same, _'Master.'_

* * *

***Author Note***

So this is it, my second story for Familar of Zero, hope you like it.

Now, before someone start to write in review the i say too much about void to early or something else i let you know the i will make void magic something diferent from what is it in light novel/anime, so what i say now is just a bit from the thruth.

About the void item, ring and familiar mark, yes Saito will collect all of it in time, and about Saito still being _Gandálfr_, well he is but in same time is not, you will get what i mean later in story where i will explain more about famiar mark

This story will be probably Saito x Henrietta.

Review if you like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Louise woke up and looked around the room, seeing that her clothes were still unwashed and Saito was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is that good for nothing dog?" Louise said angrily.

Louise looked around the room and spied a piece of paper on the table. She moved to the table and looked at it. Seeing as it was a letter, she began to read:

Dear 'master,' while you read this, I'm long gone. You see, I'm a little tired of being constantly called 'dog' and being treated with less respect than even a dog. So I decided to break our contract. Do not worry, for I have found an alternative way of doing it; so now I don't need to kill myself, just in case you're wondering. Now you can summon a proper 'dog'.

"How dare him to run away! If I find him, I will make him wish he had never run away," Louise screamed loudly before exiting her room.

***Break***

In the courtyard Louise sat alone at one of the tables, waiting for one of the maids to bring her tea; but she was interrupted by Kirche who is together with her friend, Tabitha.

"Hey, Louise, where is Darling?" asked Kirche, not seeing Saito around. Louise said something with a low voice, but Kirche didn't hear her.

"I can't hear you, Louise, speak louder," she prompted

"HE RAN AWAY!" Louise shouted for nearly all the courtyard to hear, and then continued, "Now, can you let me alone? I am still waiting fo-" Louise was interrupted by a loud crash. She looked back and saw that Siesta had dropped a tray with cups of tea on the floor; she stood in place with a face devoid of emotion, but she suddenly rushed over to Louise.

"Where did he run? Why did he run?" Siesta asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why should I know why the dog ran off to? He just left a letter saying some pointless thing…here, read it if you want!" Louise said as she took the letter from her pocket and gave it to Siesta.

"I-I can't read, Miss de La Vallière," Siesta said, so Kirche took the letter from Siesta's hand.

"I will read it," said Kirche and started to read for all to hear:

"Dear 'master,' while you read this, I'm long gone. You see, I'm a little tired of being constantly called 'dog' and being treated with less respect than even a dog. So I decided to break our contract. Do not worry, for I have found an alternative way of doing it; so now I don't need to kill myself, just in case you're wondering. Now you can summon a proper 'dog'."

After she finished reading, she give the letter back to Louise, by this time Siesta had stopped crying, but now she glared at Louise with hatred.

"Why do you stare at me, maid?" Louise asked haughtily, showing how annoyed she was.

"This is all your fault," Siesta said before she turned and ran away.

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect this to happen sudden or later," Kirche spoke out, with Tabitha nodding her agreement.

"What is that supposed to mean, you harlot? For what reason should a dog like him want to run away? To serve someone like me should be an honor for someone like him," Louise spoke angrily; unaware of how much her conversation with Kirche was attracting the attention of the other people present.

"Maybe I'm a harlot, as you say, and maybe I'm not…but you sure _are_ a bitch to treat a person, even a commoner, like a dog, de La Vallière! No, sorry, you don't even treat a real dog this bad! You don't seem to have realized this yet…but who saved you from being crushed like an ant, anyway?!" Kirche asked Louise with a strict voice.

"Who are you to judge what I do with my familiar, Zerbst?" Louise retorted.

"He is _not _ you familiar anymore, de La Vallière!"

"Yes, this is the only good thing he has done for me till now. Maybe now I can summon a real dog or something more useful," said Louise as she left to go to Professor Colbert and tell him that she needed to summon a new familiar.

***Break***

Louise tried to find Colbert, but she didn't really know where he was. When she saw another one of the teachers, she decided to ask him. Finding that Colbert was in the Headmaster's Office, she went to meet him. Fifteen minutes later Louise stood in front of the Headmaster's door. After knocking, and hearing permission to enter, she found the Headmaster and Professor Colbert looking at an old book; but they looked up when she entered the room.

"What can I help you with, Miss de La Vallière?" The Headmaster asked.

"I need to summon a new familiar," Louise stated plainly.

"But you already have a familiar, Miss de La Vallière." Colbert replied.

"Saito has run away and somehow he managed to break the familiar contract."

"So he is still alive?" Old Osmond asked.

"Apparently so, but I don't know where he is."

"And you just plan to summon a new familiar, rather than try to make Saito come back?" Colbert asked. For him, Saito is a very interesting boy; he helped him with some of his experiments and even helped him to create a prototype for a steam engine.

"Why should I? It was his choice…I don't care what he does anymore," Louise replied in a sullen tone.

"Fine, Miss de La Vallière. I need to speak with the Headmaster about something, and later we will prepare for you to summon a new familiar."

"Thank you," Louise spoke before exiting the room, leaving Colbert and Old Osmond alone.

***Break***

Time skip – Louise's Summoning Ritual

People who heard of what happened between Louise and her familiar that ran away came to see Louise the Zero summon another commoner…or if she is lucky, maybe a rat or a dog.

"You can do it, Louise the Zero…but this time summon something that will not run away from you," a kid called out, and soon more and more people started to laugh at Louise, whose face flushed red from anger.

"That is enough! Miss de La Vallière, if you can, start your summoning ritual," Colbert ordered, so Louise raised her wand and spoke.

"My servant who lies somewhere in the universe, answer my call."

For a short time nothing happened, not an explosion, not an animal, nothing. But as Louise prepared to try again, a gigantic magic circle appeared on the ground and from that a black chain flew out and attached to Louise's left arm. She didn't try to pull her arm loose; she just looked at the gigantic circle from which something resembling a giant paw pushed out, followed by another paw, until something that looked like a gigantic wolf appeared. The wolf had silver fur, red eyes, and sharp claws, and wore a collar that was attached to the chain from Louise's arm.

'I summoned this?' Louise asked herself

"You called me, little girl?" The big wolf asked.

"Y-y-you can speak?" Louise asked, surprised.

"Yes, I can. Now tell me…you are the one who called me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To be my familiar," Louise replied.

"Well, because you managed to break my chain, I will accept you as my master. Another one hundred years is not much. Tell me what you name, child?"

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Then Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, because you managed to break the chain that bound me, I accept you as my master. But I have three conditions first."

"Well spoken."

"First: you will feed me only with meat-anything else is not acceptable! I expect a big amount; you see for yourself that I'm not really small. Next: you will refer to me only by my name. You will only learn it if you accept my conditions. And finally: DON'T ever dare to call ME a 'DOG' or you will suffer a slow and painful death."

Some laughter was heard after the big wolf told his conditions, but no one dared to say anything. Maybe it was just a wolf, but no one wanted to make a wolf as big as the entire academy angry.

"So do you accept?"

"Well, the second and third is not a problem, but the first might be a problem. But I will do my best…so what is your name?" Louise said.

"My name is Fenrir. The chain you have at you hand is the symbol of our contract. Don't worry, the chain is infinite so it will not matter how far apart we are-the chain will not affect you or me-you can speak to me at very long distances using this chain. If you are in trouble you can summon me to your location. Now finish the binding contract."

"Well, that is a problem…I can't get to your head."After Louise spoke a blinding light appeared and after a few seconds Fenrir had shrunk to the size of a normal wolf.

"This is better?" asked Fenrir.

"Yes…just out of curiosity, was your strength altered along with your size?"

"Not really. I still can knock down a castle with a swing of my tail," Fenrir said and Louise nodded.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this beast your blessing and make it my familiar spirit," Louise spoke and kissed Fenrir on his head. After the contract was made the chain from Louise's hand turned white and disappeared from view, and on Fenrir's left paw a rune appeared.

"Good job, Miss de La Vallière. Now all of you back to your class."

After all the people left, Louise and her new familiar made their way to Louise's room. If they would have stayed a few more moments they would have seen something else come through the same portal as Fenrir; but this time it was something that resembled a snake.

"So Fenrir has already taken her…that means I need to find myself a master as well," the snake said. It transformed into a woman with yellow slit eyes dressed in a hooded robe, before leaving the school's grounds.

* * *

***Author note***

This chapter is just about Louise and her new familiar, if any of you want to know what Louise summon just search on google or wikipedia 'Fenrir'

From the next chapter i will focus on Saito, Louise will appear just in part like albion mission or tarbs invasion.

And don't forget to review if you like this story, and want the next chapter faster.

Now i want to ask you something:should Saito get a familiar to? If yes, what sort of familiar you think is good for him?


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, at the entrance of Tristain, a young boy stood looking at the city.

"So, we are here, now what am I going to do?" Saito asked one of his swords.

**"First we need to get some information."**

"What sort of information?"

**"About this world, the location of the four spirits, and a map."**

"You don't know where the spirits are?"

**"I know where we can find the spirits, but I don't know how to get there; and we can't just walk around in circles to who knows where. So we need to have a map."**

"This might be a problem, partner," Derf spoke up.

"Why?"

"Normally, a map of a country should be around fifty gold, and a map of the entire continent should be about two hundred and fifty gold, but for a map to also have the Holy Land, that may be a thousand gold…or even more," Derf explained.

"Why the heck is it so much?"

**"Because it is hard to make a map of the Holy Land, and we need one because 'The Gate' is there."**

"And how can I make some gold? I don't even have one single coin."

"**Well you can just take it from some noble."**

"Or you can try and find something to do," Derf suggested.

**"And don't forget, that you need to find a place to sleep, too."**

_'Ahh, damn. What am I going to do now?'_ Saito asked himself.

After looking around the city, Saito stopped near one of the fountains, but he got distracted as someone tossed a copper coin. Saito jumped up and picked it up.

"Who is it?! Come out now!"

After saying that, a strange man came out of the crowd.

"Oh, my...I thought you were beggars..."

Oddly, he talked in a very feminine way.

The man looked with great interest at Saito. He was wearing rather showy clothes. Black hair covered in oil, a sparkling, violet satin-earth shirt opened up at the chest with disheveled chest hair poking out; under his nose were a magnificent split chin and a stylish mustache. A strong scent of perfume reached Saito's nose.

"I'm not a beggar," Saito replied indignantly.

"Then why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"Well, I don't have a place to sleep, or food to eat..."

"I see. Well then, come to my place. My name is Scarron. I run an inn. I'll prepare a room." The man said that, smiling. The way he talked and dressed was gross, but he seemed like a generous person. At least that is what Saito thought.

_**"Hey, Saito, something just doesn't smell right here, and I don't mean his perfume. He must want something from us."**_

"And what do you want in exchange?"

"I'm managing a store on the first floor. You will help in the kitchen. That is the condition. Okay?"

"I'm fine with it."

"Très bien."

Scarron clapped his hands together and rested them on his cheeks, and narrowing his lips, he smiled. He acted like a gay. Actually, he couldn't be anything but a gay. Gross. There are gays in other worlds, too... And there's that 'très bien.' Saito became strangely depressed.

"Then it's decided. Follow me."

The man started walking, swinging his hips as if to a rhythm. Saito reluctantly followed.

_**"I'd rather fight Brimir and his familiar than let myself be helped by someone like him." **_

_"Do you think we are in a position to choose?"_

***Break***

"Good words! Fairies!" Scarron said as he moved his hips while looking around the store.

"Yes! Mr. Scarron!" Cheered the girls wrapped in flashy clothes.

"Wrooooongg!" Scarron shouted while exaggeratedly moving his hips around, upon hearing the girls' cheers.

"Not Mister, but call me as Mi Mademoiselle, alright?"

"Yes! Mi Mademoiselle!"

"Très bien." Scarron trembled pleasantly while moving his hips. Looking at the middle-aged man that brought him here, Saito felt sick. But the girls in the store, who were used to this habit, didn't even show a change in their faces. "All right, we'll start with a saddening notice from Mi Mademoiselle. Recently, the Charming Faeries Inn's sales have been dropping. A shop called a 'cafe' has been serving a 'tea' that is imported from the East; and now it is stealing our customers... Sniff..."

"Don't cry, Mi Mademoiselle!"

"You're right. If we lost to this 'tea,' the words 'Charming Faeries' would cry."

"Yes, Mi Mademoiselle!"

Scarron jumped onto the table and posed intensely.

"The Charming Faeries' promise! Un-"

"Serve with a cheerful smile!"

"The Charming Faeries' promise! Deux-"

"A clean, sparkling store interior!"

"The Charming Faeries' promise! Trois-"

"Receive lots of tips!"

"Très bien." Scarron smiled in a satisfied way. Then he bent his hips and made a pose. Gastric juice went up his throat, but Saito desperately swallowed it back down.

"Well then, I have a wonderful announcement for you Faeries. We get to make a new comrade today."

The girls applauded.

"Now, let me introduce him! Here's the thing about it-I don't even know your name," Scarron said.

"Oh, yes, sorry! My name is H-," Saito prepared to say his name, but Shaitan stopped him.

_**"Maybe it will be better if you don't say your true name. Your name is not really common around here, and some people might search for you…we don't need interference like that."**_

"Like I said, my name is Arthur…I hope we get along," Saito said.

_**"Really, from all names you had to come up with this one? Well, I think it is good anyway."**_

"Then, let me introduce you again! This is our new comrade, Arthur-kun. Okay, applause!" Scarron demanded. A great applause echoed through the store. Scarron looked at the clock set on the wall. It was finally time for the store to open.

He snapped his fingers. Reacting to it, the magic-made dolls at the corner of the store began to play gaudy music. It was the rhythm to a march. Scarron talked in an excited voice. "Now! Time to open!"

The feather doors opened with a "bam" as the waiting customers crowded into the store.

The Charming Faeries Inn that Saito arrived at looked like just a bar, but it was actually a popular store where cute girls in suggestive clothing brought customers their drinks.

Handed an apron with the store's name embroidered on it, Saito was given the job of washing dishes. As long as he was living at the inn, he had to do some work. The store was thriving, so mountains of tableware were delivered to him.

It seemed that no matter where someone was, even in another world, washing dishes was a job for newcomers. Saito did not want to wash dishes at that gay man's store, but he endured it.

It was for the sake of his mission. He knew that once he left Louise he would need to find a way to survive, living alone in this world governed by magic. Even if Louise was a selfish bitch, she still gave him food and a 'bed;' but now he had nothing. At first it seemed so hard to fulfill Shaitan's mission, but now…now he thinks it was a really good idea to follow this path.

_**"You doubt your own decision, partner?"**_

_"Not really, I just wonder if I can manage to do this."_

_**"You will. I will also help you, so don't worry. For now, just focus on what is in your face."**_

"Yes, I think you're right."

_**"I'm always right, partner."**_

Saito grappled with the dishes. But everything has a 'limit.' After a while, he could no longer move his tired hands. But even if he became exhausted, the amount of plates he had to wash wouldn't disappear; they just kept piling up.

_**"Need help, partner?"**_

_"Yes, if you can do something, then please."_

From Saito's body three thin black tentacle-like things made from energy appeared and started to wash the dishes.

_"What is this?"_

_**"This is one of my powers, it is named 'Manipulation.' As its name suggests, this ability lets you give a physical form to your magic power, like I do with these tentacles."**_

_"You can make it another form besides these tentacles?"_

**"Yes, I can. As a matter of fact, the black sword I use as a medium is made with this power."**

_"How? I'm sure you used the broken sword."_

_**"I used Manipulation on the broken sword to change the form, the metal, and some other things. Because the sword is made with alchemy it was easy to change its properties."**_

_"Fine, but I still don't get how a power that lets you manipulate the form of magic can be used to create a sword."_

_**"This ability lets you manipulate ANY sort of magic-your magic, another person's magic, or the magic which was placed in a sword-now do you get it?"**_

_"Yes, I do. So, will I be able to use manipulation, too?"_

_**"Yes, you will be able to use it, but you just have to want to form something from your magic and it will appear, and if you want it to disappear, just think about this and it will disappear."**_

_"Is it really that easy?"_

_**"Not really. You need at last two months to learn how to create even a knife, but I will send you the information with what you need to know. You will just have to learn how to control it."**_

_"Thank you."_

_**"Finish, then try and dismiss the tentacles."**_

Saito close his eyes and started to focus on his magic. After a short time, the tentacles disappeared.

_"Why is my magic power black? No, better yet…why did I even have magic power in the first place?"_

_**"That is because of me…the magic you use is my magic. We share the same body, the same mind, and the same magic. Of course your magic reserve will increase after we absorb more parts of me and get our hands on the void artifacts. I can use magic, too…but only what I think you can support, because if something is too powerful, your body will not resist."**_

_"How can I make my body able to resist a more powerful spell?"_

_**"Like I said, you will need to have the void artifact. Once you absorb it, your body will 'evolve' further, and let you use more potent magic."**_

_"Hey, Shaitan, why did you give me this power? What if I start to use it to kill people or start a war?"_

_**"I don't care."**_

_"What?"_

_**"I don't care what you do with my power. I want only one thing, and that is for you to become the host of the 'True Void.' If you want to start a war, I will help. If you want to destroy a country, I will help. If you want to crumble Albion into the sea then I will help you. As long as you continue to collect the void artifacts, I will help you with whatever you want; for me, it is irrelevant what happens with this world."**_

_"Well, that is good to know."_

Saito's conversation was interrupted when a showy-looking girl appeared near Saito, who was just blankly looking at the washed dishes placed on the table. The cute girl had long, straight black hair. Her thick eyebrows let off a lively aura. It seemed that she was close to Saito in age. Saito quickly snapped out of it when his eyes fell upon the cleavage of her breasts, which pressed from her green one-piece that opened up at the chest.

"Hey! We need more plates!"

"Right away!" Saito jumped right up and reflexively started to wash the dishes.

Seeing the inexperienced way he moved his hands, the black-haired girl tilted her head. "Let me see them." Saying that, she took the cloth used for dish washing out of Saito's hands and began scrubbing in an experienced manner. Using smooth movements that did not have any wastefulness in them, the plates were gradually cleaned. By watching her motions, Saito realized there was a secret to dish washing.

"It takes time to polish one side at a time, right? You can put both sides in-between with the cloth like this and then scrub really hard."

"Amazing," Saito said.

Seeing that he really was impressed, the girl smiled. "I'm Jessica. You're that new guy, Arthur, right?"

"Yes."

"That's a strange name."

"Leave it alone."

Saito began washing dishes with Jessica. After looking around her surroundings, she whispered to Saito in a small voice. "Why are you here?"

"I don't have a place to stay, and Scarron gave me one, so here I am."

"So are you planning to stay here?"

"No, not really. Just until I make some money, then I will leave. I'm in search of something and I need to find it, but I will return some day."

"So you will come back?"

"Yes, I will. Like I said, I don't have a place to stay and I don't intend to buy one; this place looks good to me, even if the manager is a bit…weird."

"Yes, that is the truth," Jessica said with a laugh.

Saito glanced at Jessica's showy outfit. She was probably one of the "fairy" waitresses.

"Is it okay for you to be slacking here? You have your own work to do. Go and carry some wine or something. Manager Scarron will get mad at you."

"It's okay for me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Scarron's daughter."

Saito dropped a plate, which made a shattering sound as the plate scattered into pieces.

"Ah! What are you breaking?! You're going to pay from your wages!"

"Daughter?"

"That's right."

For such a cute daughter to be born from that gay store manager...Saito wondered what his genes thought they were doing.

"Come on! Don't just talk…start moving your hands! The store's going to get busier from now on!"

Saito had some hardships, but after Jessica walked away, he managed to wash faster…with a bit of 'magic,' of course.

***Break***

When the store closed, the sky had started to whiten. Saito stood still. He was completely exhausted from doing a job that he was not accustomed to.

"You all worked your best, it seems. We're in the green this month." It seemed today was payday. Scarron started handing out the wages to the girls that worked in his store, and to the cooks in the kitchen, who were all letting out shouts of joy. "Here, Arthur-kun."

Thinking, 'I am getting some, too?' Saito's face lit up.

"It is not much, but I hope this will help you. Jessica already told me about your plan. You are welcome to come here anytime. If you want, I will reserve a room just for you, but you will need to work if you will stay here, or pay for the room."

"I accept. As I said before, I don't have a place to stay, and this place is really nice…so yes, I will reserve a room."

"Good. I don't really have a room to spare for a very long time, but I do have something…it is a bit messy, but with a bit of work it will be fine. I hope you will like it," Scarron said, taking a key from who knows where and handing it to Saito. "Here's the key, have fun," said Scarron with a smile.

"Thank you," Saito said after he took the key and left for his room.

But this was not what he expected when he entered his 'new room.' The room given to him was reached by following a corridor lined with many of the guest room doors...and then using a ladder to climb up into the attic. No matter how you saw it, it wasn't a room that was made for people to live in. Being dusty and dim, it seemed to have been used as a storage room. Broken cabinets and chairs, wooden cases holding wine bottles, and barrels... All kinds of objects were piled up. A rough, wooden bed had been placed there.

While wiping away a spider's nest, Saito opened the small window. Doing so, the bats that seemed to live in the attic flew in, screeching as they hung onto a beam.

"Well, it is better than sleeping in the street."

**"True."**

Saito silently lie down on the bed and put the blanket over himself and quickly fell asleep.

***Break***

Today was a busy day, too. Saito still worked in the kitchen, but he finished pretty fast, thanks to Shaitan's spell; so he had some free time.

"I'm impressed…you finished washing those plates really fast," Scarron said.

"Yes, I'm good at this."

Saito looked around the room and saw how the girls served the men; most of the men tried to touch the girls, who would kindly grab their hands and prevent them from touching.

Saito heard a noise and looked at a man who rose from his seat to fondle Jessica's breasts from behind, and squeeze her ass. Of course Jessica tried to make him stop, but it looked like he was drunk. He continued what he was doing, but Scarron appeared and tried to stop him. "Monsieur, can you please stop what you are doing? You are disturbing other customers," Scarron said.

"Get out of here! I have some business with this lady here," he said, and prepared to touch her again; but he was stopped by a sword pressed at his neck.

"Sir, you better leave, or you will regret it," Saito said.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked angrily.

"That is none of your business. Now leave before I lose my patience and I leave you without an arm to use next time," Saito spoke in a cold voice; and to prove his point, he pressed the sword further against the man's neck, cutting him a bit.

"F-fine! I will leave," the man said fearfully and left rather quickly.

***Break***

"Thanks for your help, Arthur-kun," Jessica said.

"You don't have to thank me…but may I ask…why did you let him do something like that?"

"We need to make money to pay the taxes for this inn. If this means we need to let ourselves be groped sometimes, that is okay."

"Well, sorry if I did something bad, but I don't like people who take advantage of others," Saito said.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything bad," Jessica spoke.

"Thank you. Well, I think this is all for today, no?"

"Yes," Scarron replied.

"Then I will leave now," Saito said and went to his room.

***Break***

"Faeries! Finally, the awaited week has come!"

"Yes, Mi Mademoiselle!"

"Let's start the tip race with enthusiasm!" Applause and cheering resounded through the store. "Now then, as everyone knows...the establishment of this Charming Faeries Inn dates back four-hundred years, to the reign of His Majesty, Henry III, also called Tristain's Attractive King. His Majesty Henry III, known to be a peerlessly handsome man, was said to be the reincarnation of a fairy."

Scarron began to speak in an absorbed manner. "One day, that king visited the city in secret. And then, amazingly, he set his foot in this unopened bar. At that time, the store's name was 'Eel's Bed' Inn, which didn't have a bit of appeal of any kind. The king-how about it-fell in love with a waitress girl he met there!"

Then Scarron shook his head sadly. "But...a king should not fall in love with a girl from a bar. In the end, the king gave up on this love. Then...the king prepared a bustier and sent it to the girl as a memento of their love. My ancestors were greatly impressed by that love and changed the store's name, basing it on the bustier. What a beautiful story..."

"What a beautiful story, Mi Mademoiselle!"

"That is this Charming Faeries' Bustier!" Emphatically, Scarron stripped off his outer garments and trousers. This time, Saito, who had been watching distantly, went "ewww" and vomited. That was because Scarron was wearing a short and sexy, black bustier that fit Scarron's body perfectly.

"This Charming Faeries' Bustier that the king sent to the girl he loved four-hundred years ago is my family's heirloom! This bustier has a magic that allows it to change its size depending on the wearer's constitution as well as the magic spell, "Attraction," that has been cast on it."

"It's wonderful! Mi Mademoiselle!"

"Nnnn-! Très bien!" Scarron posed with an ecstatic voice.

At that time-surprisingly-the feeling 'It's not too bad' rose up inside Saito, generating a goodwill type of feeling towards Scarron. 'Even though his appearance is very disgusting, isn't it okay in its own way?' Saito started asking himself. Saito then realized it-this was the result of the "Attraction" magic! But Scarron's appearance in it was sooo much of a minus, the effect could only reach 'It fits so-so.' I see. Because the wearer is Scarron, I only thought to that level. If a normal girl wore it... I might see her as a peerless beauty. Magic really is scary, Saito nodded.

Still posing, Scarron continued his speech. "The fairy that wins the tip race that starts this week will be given the rights to wear this Charming Faeries' Bustier for a da-y! Geez! I wonder how many tips one could get on the day she wears it! I get excited just thinking about it! And that's why everyone should try her best!"

"Yes! Mi Mademoiselle!"

"Very good! Well then, everyone! Hold up your glasses!"

The girls held up their glasses all at once.

"To the tip race's success, our business' prosperity and..." There, Scarron cut off his words and stood up straight with a serious look after clearing his throat. And then, not in his usual feminine language, but in a proper, middle-aged-man's voice, he said, "a prayer to Her Majesty the Queen's health. Cheers." He raised his wine cup before drinking deeply from it.

***Break***

Time Skip – The final day of the tip race

The final day of the tip race had come. On the evening of that day, Scarron announced the progress so far. "Now I will now announce the current top three! First is third place! Marlene-chan! Eighty-four écus, fifty-two sous, and six deniers!" Applause resounded. The blond girl called Marlene gave an elegant bow.

"Second place! Jeanne-chan! Ninety-eight écus, sixty-five sous, and three deniers!" Applause broke out once again. The chestnut-haired girl called Jeanne smiled and nodded.

"And now...First place!" Scarron slowly scanned over the girls and nodded repeatedly. "Without match, my daughter! Jessica! One-hundred-sixty écus, seventy sous, and eight deniers! Wahhhhhh!" As cheers of joy rang out, Jessica, wearing a suggestive dress with a profound slit that was prepared for this day, bowed.

"Now! Whether you cry or laugh, today is the last day! But today is the day of Daeg in the week of Teuz! Because it is the end of the month, lots of customers will come! If you try hard, you might get lots of tips. The top places are still in range!"

"Yes! Mi Mademoiselle!"

Afterwards, Saito walked around the inn and saw two nobles sitting at a table, speaking. As curiosity got the better of him, he walked toward them and listened.

"Hey, did you hear what happened in Albion?" One of the nobles asked. He looked to be in his early twenties with short blond hair.

"Yes, it looks like a civil war is imminent, depending on how things proceed," the other one responded; he appeared to be in his late twenties, with long gray hair reaching to his shoulders.

Saito heard the conversation of the two, and he decided to go and see if he could discover something useful.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I heard what you said and I wonder if you can tell me more."

"Why do you need to know about it, commoner?" the noble with blond hair asked Saito.

"My family is in Albion and I wonder what the situation is there."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, boy, but there is a high chance that you don't have any family there anymore,"

The older noble told Saito.

"Can you please tell me what happened in Albion?" Saito asked again.

"Sure, take a seat. Normally, I shouldn't even speak with a commoner, but if it is about family, then I will." The noble with gray hair said and after a small pause he continued to speak, "Can you tell me your name, commoner?"

"Arthur, and what is your name, Mister?" Saito asked.

"I'm Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes, the leader of the Griffin Knights," Wardes said.

"And I'm Antoine de Gramont, the Second-in-Command of the Griffin Knights," Antoine said.

_'Guiche's brother.'_

"As I said before, Albion is in a civil war situation; and the rebel forces are likely to win. From what I know, the crowned Prince of Albion is the single survivor of the royal family in Albion now," Wardes spoke.

"How can a rebel faction win so easily? Even if the nobles from Albion help the rebels, it wouldn't be so easy to overcome the royal family," Saito spoke.

"Oh, so you know a bit about things like this from what I've seen," Wardes spoke, impressed.

"Just a bit, but if the situation is as you say, that means that some other country is helping the rebels…or the nobles of another country are acting for their own gain by sending information, resources and who knows what else, for profit," Saito spoke and he noticed Wardes and Antoine looking at him and waiting for him to continue. "Hell, I shouldn't be surprised if even some of the nobles from Tristain are helping, too."

"How dare you to say something like that, commoner? To betray your own country is something that a noble will not do," Antoine spoke indignantly.

"I don't mean by a direct method; your nobles have many ways to help a rebel army."

"Care to tell me at least one of these ways?" Wardes asked, interested.

"In this city exists someone who collects the taxes from the commoners who own a store, an inn, or something like this, no?"

"Yes."

"A few days ago as I walked around the city, I heard some store manager speaking about the taxes being increased and some bar even went bankrupt from the outrageous taxes," Saito spoke, looking at Wardes and Antoine, who looked back at him with a different expression.

"I think you already know what I mean, Sir Wardes, but for what reason would a tax collector place a bigger tax on a store…no, better said…is it even legal in the first place?"

"Yes, what you said is alarming; if this tax collector really increased the taxes without Her Highness' order that is already a crime; but if he used the extra taxes to help Albion's rebel this is something that must be dealt with immediately. And I know that Her Highness didn't increase the taxes, because if she did, I would already know the next day," Wardes replied with a worried face.

While Saito and the two nobles continued their discussion….

The feather door opened, and a new group of customers appeared. At the head was a middle-aged man who was wearing a mantle that meant he was a noble. He seemed to be growing fat, and his thinning hair was stuck on his smooth forehead. The ones with him seemed to be lower class nobles; they had rapier-like wands hung at their hips, and there were some nobles wearing military uniforms mixed in.

When the nobles entered, everything in the store fell silent. Scarron quickly rushed over to the new guests while rubbing his hands together. "If it isn't Chulenne-sama. Welcome to the Charming Faeries' Inn."

The noble called Chulenne twisted his catfish-like mustache and bent it backwards. "Hmm." Cough. "The store seems to be flourishing, huh, shop manager?"

"No, no. Not at all. It's just a coincidence today. Usually, the only thing that happens is the cuckoo sounding. I was soon going to consult with my daughter about visiting the temple tomorrow to get permission to save my neck, yes."

"What? It isn't a work day today. You don't have to make such excuses."

With regret, Scarron continued his words. "Pardon my words, Chulenne-sama, but as you can see, the store is fully occupied today..."

"I do not see such a thing though?" When Chulenne exaggerated like that, the nobles that followed him pulled out their wands. The customers, afraid of the nobles' shining wands, woke from their drunkenness, stood up, and disappeared through the entrance at full speed. The store became empty at once. "It seems that speaking of a cuckoo was true after all."

His belly quivering, Chulenne's party reached the table in the middle.

"Do you know him?" Saito asked Wardes.

"I don't know him personally, but he is a tax collector for Her Highness…is he the one you spoke about?" Wardes asked.

"Yes, I think he is, but I need to ask…why he didn't see us?"

"I cast a magic spell to make us invisible," Antoine admitted.

"Can you let me go? I want to see if he has a connection to the rebels."

"What can a commoner do?" Antoine asked curiously.

"You will see," Saito said as he left the two nobles who watched him carefully him as he went to Jessica.

"Hey, Jess, what is with that guy?" Saito asked in a low voice as he appeared behind Jessica, who blushed a bit after hearing her nickname.

"Chulenne, is the tax collector around here. Just like that, he comes to the stores under his jurisdiction and swarms around us. He is a horrible person! He won't even pay a single copper coin."

"So that's how it is..."

"Swaggering like that just because he's a noble. If you displease him, he'll place an outrageous tax on you and bankrupt your store; so everyone listens closely to what he says."

It seemed that in any world, there are people who abuse their power and extort from the common people. No one came to serve him, so Chulenne became irritated. In time, he started complaining. "Oh! This store is seems to be making quite the profit! Isn't this wine a well-cured sake from Gronyu? The clothes that girl is wearing are tailored by Gallia! I guess I have to look over this year's tax rates."

The surrounding nobles chorused, "That's right!" or nodded in agreement with Chulenne.

"Is there not a girl who will pour alcohol for Her Majesty the Queen's tax collector?! This store at least sells that, right?!" Chulenne shouted. But none of the store's girls approached him.

"Who would pour for you, when you won't hand over a single tip, no matter how much you touch us?"

When Jessica muttered that deep loathing...

"I will take it, I have something I need to confirm," Saito said, and all the 'faeries' looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Bu-" Jessica didn't finish her comment as Saito took the bottle of wine and went to Chulenne's table.

"What? Who are you?"

Chulenne looked suspiciously at Saito. Smiling like a madman, Saito placed the wine in front of Chulenne.

"So, do you want a me to pour you some wine?" Saito asked as he heard laughter from one side of the room and knew that Wardes and Antoine were looking at him funny.

"What's this?! The store is using men now?!"

"Hmm, is that a problem sir?"

"Yes! You are the problem! I want a girl to serve me, not a guy."

"I'm sorry, Mister, but the girls are busy for now, so I am taking their place for a bit," Saito spoke as he approached the noble and bowed till he had his mouth close to his ear and whispered something that made the nobleman's blood run cold. _"Or you can have some fun with you friends in Albion, Mr. Tax Collector"_

"W-who are you? A commoner shouldn't know about this…who sent you?" Chulenne asked now with a shaky voice.

'_Well, either I'm lucky beyond belief, or I'm the most foolish person ever.'_

"It does not matter who sent me; what matters now is that I found you, and you will pay for what you did."

"HA! Like I'll let a commoner take me down! Wendell, kill him!" Chulenne ordered as the other noble raised his wand and started to chant a spell against Saito, who evaded it by cutting through it with Shaitan and Derf.

"Give up, you can't win this, Chulenne," Saito said, but Chulenne smirked as he drew his wand. An earth spear pierced Saito's hand, making him cry in pain and kneel down.

"It was fun while it lasted, but I can't let you let go because you know too much…so now DIE!" Chulenne said as another spear aimed toward Saito, who couldn't move from his spot because of the pain.

_'This is it? I will die like this? No, I don't want to die!_ _**I CAN'T DIE!'**_

_**"Do you want power?"**_

_"Who said that? You are not Shaitan."_

_**"My name is Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess."**_

_"And what is a Goddess doing in my body?"_

_**"I'm bored and you are an interesting fellow…so I decided to help you a bit. So tell me, do you want power? MY power?"**_

_"Are you the same as Shaitan? You don't care what I will do with your power?"_

_**"Can you amuse me?"**_

_"I think I can."_

_**"Then you can do wherever you want, I don't really care as I'm not from this world."**_

_"Then my answer is 'Yes, give me your power.'"_

_**"Use it wisely, mortal, because now you have the power of a goddess in your hand. But be aware, because if you let yourself lose with this power, you will destroy yourself."**_

_"Don't worry; I know I can't use the full power of what you have given me, for now at least."_

_**"Now go, mortal, go and call the flame of the sun upon the fool who dared to attack you. Go and call the name of the immortal flame.**_

_"Yes, let's do it."_

Saito opened his eyes and saw the spear coming at him with high speed and heard Shaitan and the girl from the inn urging him to move out of its way. But that was not needed…not anymore, as Saito muttered something that only he heard. A wall of black flames destroyed the spear upon impact, as Saito rose from the ground. He didn't even take the spear from his hand; rather, he looked at Chulenne with a sadistic smile on his face.

"This hurts you know. You even made me use my own magic, but now it is time to end this," Saito said as the black flame wrapped around Shaitan and Derf, making both swords morph into two gigantic scimitars made from nothing but fire. At the same time, Saito's Gandalfr rune appeared too, but now the light coming out of it was black and not white like before. The noble tried to strike him with magic, but everything that he launched at Saito was destroyed by the black flame before it even came near him. Saito just moved to the noble and cut his wand with his sword. Once Chulenne and his cohorts saw the wand being destroyed, they tried to run away, but the dark flame already made a perfect circle around the inn; but what is interesting is the fact that nothing was burning. As Saito finished with the last noble, he appeared in Chulenne's face and put one of his swords to his neck.

"Now do you admit that you work with Albion's rebels?" Saito asked with a smirk on his face.

"Y-y-yes I do, just please don't kill me," Chulenne said; he relaxed a bit seeing that Saito was taking his sword from his neck. But after a few seconds a black, flaming sword pierced his left arm.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Chulenne cried in agony as he passed out from the pain. When he hit the ground, nobody saw Saito take his wallet and put it in his pocket.

"You better leave, and don't even speak about what happened here if you want to live," Saito said to the other nobles, as he made the black flames disappear. All of them ran away as fast as they could.

Saito moved back to Jessica, Scarron and the rest of girls who looked at him with a bit of fear and a bit of lust.

"Are you a noble, Arthur-kun?" Jessica is the one who asked.

"I wanted to ask the same question, but someone said it before me," Wardes said as he appeared with Antoine following behind him.

"And who are you, dear sir?" Scarron asked.

"Wardes, Captain of the Griffin Knights," Wardes said as the people in the inn bowed in respect.

"Antoine de Gramond, Second-in-Command of the Griffin Knights," Antoine said after a short time.

"I didn't know you knew someone so important, Arthur-kun," Jessica spoke for all to hear.

"I didn't know either of them; I just met them nearly twenty minutes ago, and I was just speaking with them."

"So are you a noble, Arthur-kun? What you use is surely magic, even if I haven't seen anything like what you used before."

"I'm a mage, but I'm not a noble."

"So you are a fallen noble?" Wardes asked.

"No, I'm just a mage, nothing more, nothing else."

"So, for what country do you work?" Antoine asked.

"I don't work for any country. I will work just temporarily with a country if I believe that will help me achieve my purpose."

"And what is your purpose?" Wardes questioned Saito.

"That I can't say."

"Well, I think it is time for us to go, Antoine. May we meet again, Arthur."

"Okay, Captain," replied Antoine.

"Yes, I hope so, too," Saito said as he watched Wardes and Antoine leave the inn, taking the unconscious Chulenne with them. He turned to Jessica, Scarron, and the rest of girls.

"Well, this has been a long day, so I think I will go to sleep now. I think I will leave in two, maybe three days."

"Hmm, okay, have a good night, Arthur-kun," Jessica said sweetly.

"Hmm, you too, Jess," He said as he went to his room, unaware of a hooded figure looking at him from a window.

"Yes, he will do nicely. He is perfect to be my master," The hooded figure said, as she left under the cover of the night's darkness.

* * *

And here is it, chapter 3.

The next chapter will appear in one week or two i think...

And do not forget a review has not killed anyone.


End file.
